ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hans Westergard/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170112015611
I'm actually not sure how I feel about this guy, he's really a mixed bag. If his real personality was the one he has when he's a good guy, he would BY FAR be my favorite character because I LOVE that guy. He would actually be among my favorite Disney heroes and if he was considered a Disney Prince, he would be one of my favorites. He was so kind, caring, charming, dashing, heroic, awkward, smart, selfless, and was just amazing. What's the catch? Hans was a dirty liar that used Anna to become heir to the throne. Where the hell did that come from? It's Disney's horrible way of trying to shock the audience and to mix things up by having the good looking prince be the bad guy. Didn't Beauty and The Beast already do that with Gaston? I know he wasn't a prince but he basically looked like your everyday hero. Wow, Frozen isn't as original as Disney thinks it is. But I digress. As a villain, Hans is actually pretty weak. Yeah, I know that he's really clever and sinister. He fooled not only Anna, but he fooled us too. People still can't believe that he actually turned out to be the villain of the story. Part of that reason is because there was no build up to it like there are with other movies that do this. I mean, when he falls into the ocean and lifts up that little boat, he actually was smiling about Anna and it wasn't an evil smile, it was a smile like you have when you just talked to your crushed or had a date with your crush. It really makes no sense at all and come out of no where. Also, if he was the villain after all, why didn't he just let them kill Elsa? Why did he stop her from looking like a monster? Wouldn't that actually make him look better by comparison? Why did he save her from being shot with an arrow? There are three possibilities to this: Han's is bipolar with his own Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde slip personality, he's the stupidest villain EVER, or he's an unfortunate victim of extremely bad writing. Plus who actually tells someone their evil scheme and doesn't make sure they're dead? Anna could still escape or someone could hear her from the other side of the door. This is just pathetic. But in all honesty, while Gaston (who I hate) is the better villain, I actually don't hate or dislike Hans. I'm not sure how to feel about him because this all just came out of no where and wasn't built up at all. I will give Disney credit that it was unique not having a Disney villain that was painfully obvious. However, he is a very weak villain that was just made a villain for shock value and so Anna wouldn't have to choose between two guys. Why not just get rid of Kristoff? Hans and Anna, before we thought it was a lie, had amazing chemistry. I think the only real explanation for Hans changing out of no where is in an entry for the Fan-Made Disney Sequel Contest, "Broken Shards of A Frozen Heart" by AaronHayley4ever. The writing is absolutely brilliant, unlike in Frozen. The songs are great, the two main characters are fantastic, the romance is engaging, the villains' (who I hate) plans are absolutely incredible and well-thought out, the character development is amazing, the ending is perfect, and unlike Frozen, it actually does do things that are absolutely new for Disney. If you don't believe me, go to the Fan-Made Disney Movies fan club and check it out for yourself. If you don't like fan-made stuff, get off your little high horse and open up your mind. It's a suspenseful and exciting read and I hope that one day it'll be made into a Disney movie.